Love is Insanity
by Evil Kaioken
Summary: My first Soul Eater fic. Slight OOC in this story. Soul has been too wrapped up in Blair to take notice of Maka, and Maka has had enough. Where will she go? Who will take care of her? The pairing is Soul/Blair. If I get enough reviews, let's say about 5, I'll make it a part 2! R&R everyone!
1. Feeling Ignored

Today was the last day of school for Maka and the others at the DWMA. All of them, with hard work and determination, had made it through the year. As usual, Black Star was going on and on about his day.

Black Star: "YAHOOOOOO! FINALLY I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL! NOW I CAN RELAX AND HAVE A WELL DESERVED VACATION TO CELEBRATE MY AWESOMENESS!"

Tsubaki: (under her breath) "Yet he barely passes.."

Black Star: "Yo Tsubaki! How about we watch an awesome movie together? Just the two of us!"

Tsubaki: *blushes* "Sounds good!"

Liz: "Sooo...we're done with school. What now?"

Patty: "Maaaaan! I'm so TIRED!"

Kid: "Why don't we go relax at home until we think of something better..?"

Patty: "Yeah!"

Liz: "Sure."

Maka and Soul were the last ones to leave. Blair was waiting for Soul to show up, but Soul was hesitant. After an impressed look, and a shooing gesture from Maka, Soul went home with Blair on her pumpkin, leaving Maka to ride home on Soul's motorcycle. Maka was starving, and cursed herself for not eating lunch. She had spent all that time studying for the test next period.

Maka: (walking into the apartment, yawning) "Home..."

Maka: (stomach growls loudly) "Whoa...i'm starving..." *puts a hand over her stomach*

Maka looks inside Soul's room and sees Blair on top of Soul. Almost instantly, Maka felt a storm of rage gathering inside of her. She knew it was unbecoming of her to get mad over something like that, but seeing Blair taking advantage of Soul like that was...unwelcoming.

Maka stood by for what seemed like 30 minutes, while Blair had fun with Soul. It wasn't until Maka's stomach rumbled again, that they actually took notice of her. Blair had an innocent look on her face, and Soul was looking very apologetic.

Soul: (nervously) "Maka...i'm-"

Maka: "Really Soul...(leans closer) really?"

Soul: *tries to save himself* Maka wai-"

He realized it was no use. Once she got like this, there was no stopping her. Soul felt bad. He had been messing around with Blair for the past few weeks, ignoring his Meister completely. Not only did Maka feel deserted, she felt unwanted as well. He listened as she slammed the door to her room, and excused himself, leaving Blair by herself.

Soul: (cautiously) "Maka...I want to talk to you..."

Maka: (staring at Soul, with a disgruntled look on her face) "...What."

Soul: "I think an apology is owed here so here it is. Maka, i'm sorry that i've been caring for Blair much more than you. And i'm sorry for being uncool around you as of late. And to be honest, one of the only reasons i've been with Blair is that she already likes me, and she's more my age. I'm not saying that you aren't cool, but I just don't think me and you are...compatible as a couple.."

Maka: *nods* "I understand..." *looks down as her stomach growls again*

Soul: (taking notice) "Would you like me to fix something for you, Maka?"

Maka: *scowling* "No thanks...I just want to sleep..."

Soul: "Alright..." *gets up to go, before being stopped by Maka one last time*

Maka: "One last thing..." *lowers her tone* "I don't mind you having fun with Blair..."

Soul: "Thank you for understanding, Maka..." *takes her hand in his* "Just let me know if you need anything, anything at all. I'll stop what i'm doing, and come and help you with whatever need, alright?"

Maka: *nods* "Okay..." *watches Soul leave, then takes out a piece of paper and starts writing on it*

-The next day-

Soul wakes up, and gets out of bed. It's Saturday, so he assumed Maka was watching TV. He called her name several times, but no answer.

Soul: (thinking aloud) "I wonder where she could be?

Blair heard what was going on, and got out of bed. She looked out of her door and saw Soul standing there looking confused. She walked over to him and put an arm on his shoulder.

Blair: "Soul, what happened?"

Soul: "I have no idea...it's not like for her to disappear on us like this."

Blair: "Did you try checking around for any clues as to where she might be?"

Soul: *looks down* "No...i'll try her room."

He heads into Maka's room to look for something, and he finds out that all her stuff is going. His first thought was that she packed away for a trip, and if that was the case, he wouldn't question it. He kept searching, until he found a note attached to the lamp on her nightstand. He picked it up, and his eyes widened as he read it:

_Dear Soul, _

_ Thank you for the time we have spent together. It is unfortunate things had to end up this way. I know you love Blair, and as long as you still loved me, I had no qualms about that. But sadly, things got worse as you became so wrapped up in her. You fell out of love with me, and began to neglect me as well. So by the time you wake up, I will have already been gone. I don't know who I'm going to, or if I'm ever going to come back. Please don't look for me, or try to get me to come back. It's better this way. I hope Blair takes good care of you. You deserve someone like her, not some bitchy bookworm. I guess this is goodbye now, and also, you're going to have to find a new partner now. I've already talked to Lord Death and gotten everything taken care of. Have a good life Soul. I'll miss you._

_ Sincerely,  
_

_ Maka Albarn_

Soul finished reading, and tears began to form in his eyes. He could not believe what had just happened. All this time, she had been suffering in silence. And he was oblivious to all of it. He shakily made his way back to his room, where Blair was sitting on the bed, with a look of worry on her face. She motioned for him to sit down, which he did.

Blair: "Soul...what's wrong, hun?"

Soul: "I...found...a note...on Maka's nightstand..."

Blair: "What was it about...?"

Soul: "Maka..."

Blair: "What about her? Did she tell you where she is...?"

Soul: "Yes, but not in the way I'd hope to hear..."

Blair: "Soul...you're worrying me. What exactly did she say..?"

Soul: "Blair...Maka left...she moved out of the apartment...*begins to tear up* and it's all my fault!"

Blair: "Oh no...that's not good..."

For the rest of the day, Soul could not relax. He couldn't focus on anything. He couldn't leave the apartment without getting sad, and none of his friends ever got a response from him. This whole time, four words were running through his mind.

**"It's all my fault..."**


	2. Asura

Maka walked down the streets of Death City, confident with her choice. She had left Soul and Blair behind because of their actions, and had not regretted it since. Sure, their friends will be asking questions, but then again...who cares? She took one look behind her, and saw TVs with the news of her running away. She smiled sadly to herself, but kept on going. All the while her stomach was growling at her, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since that morning. She ignored it, however, not wanting to slow down and risk being caught and brought back.

Maka eventually got to the gates of Death City, and took one last look at the village behind her. "Just as I suspected..." Maka thought to herself bitterly, seeing that people were looking for her. She then broke into a run, putting the city behind her completely. She found herself at a lair, and things started coming back to her. "_How in the hell did I end up here?_" Maka wondered aloud. "You seem to have come here yourself..." a new voice spoke.

"You..." Maka said, whirling around. She saw that the voice belonged to none other than Arachne Gorgon, the elder of the Gorgon witch sisters. She and Arachne had their issues in the past, and Maka wasn't just ready to trust her yet. She took a defensive stance, even though she no longer had a weapon, having left soul behind. She shook her head. Weapon or no weapon, if she had to fight her, then that's what she was going to do! Arachne noticed her stance, and let out a chuckle. "There is no need to be all defense darling.." She began, and Maka immediately cringed at the word "_darling_" being used on her. "I'm not here to attack you, or hold you prisoner."

Maka felt bile rise in her throat, but quickly forced it back down. "Then what the hell do you want me for?" She blurted out. "Now now...no need to get potty-mouthed. And it's not me who wants you, it's my associate." Maka's stomach churned upon hearing those words. She knew EXACTLY whom she was talking about. "Just go through that door, and he'll be there..." She finished. Maka went through the door like she said, and as soon as insanity tried to cloud her, she knew she was there. "Hello again...dear.." said a quiet, yet creepy voice from the shadows.

"Asura..." Maka growled under her breath. "My my...you don't seem so pleased to see me. Why is that?" he asked, teasing her a bit. "Well for some godforsaken reason...I can't...stop thinking about you." She finished, hating this more and more. It was hard to keep herself from being drawn to him, and him being right in front of her only added to her discomfort. Asura raised an eyebrow. "Is that so...?" Maka nodded. "Then come..." He beckoned. "There is much to discuss, but this is not the place..." he mused. She nodded again, keeping her eyes on the floor, only to raise them again when she began to follow him.


End file.
